User talk:Rotaretilbo
Stuff happens here. Ask questions I guess. Archive RE: Name His name is Nick. Or Nicholas. Either is good Spartan-118 20:45, 2 August 2007 (UTC) and 1 more thing when does the deathmatch start. and where can we read it? Spartan-118 20:49, 2 August 2007 (UTC) RP Invite --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:24, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Celebrity Deathmatch I took a look at it and thought it seemed very decent, question 1: does it have a Main Character? question 2: can the next fight have me? *wink* P.S., I don't suppose I would mind that much if I died, but if so, make my guy fight like a hellcat to the end, *077 glances at Rot and mouths "make me win!"* --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir) 13:48, 3 August 2007 (UTC) RP AR is honored. -''Gary(AR's assistant) I had to hold off Gary; he really loves answering my mail. Anyway, you're right in thinking that the setting isn't far from Delta Halo. As for the date, it isn't far from the end of Halo 2 when High Charity is overrun. This is a inter-galactic event, and so, the setting will take place on more than one planet. Although this might provide a bit more of a challenge, I think that you're up for RPing on more than one planet. Oh, and I just recently saw Madness Combat 6 and 7, and I have to say; Krinkels really is gifted in the art of flash animation. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:05, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Deathmatch Can i add a link to the stories from the place where you put your characters? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:28, 4 August 2007 (UTC) A link from where you post the fights to where you post your characters names to be in the fights --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 13:21, 4 August 2007 (UTC) 'The RP will commence after AR has gained a sufficient amount of users.' -'Gary(AR's Assistant) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 19:43, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Madness Just wondering. Do you think Hank will play a part in 8? It seems that he's died for the last time in Consternation. Once again, i'm just curious about what you think. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:47, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Oh, and btw, The RP has started. (THC) --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:30, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Request Hey, could you by anychance change the name of C710 Broadsword-class Starfighter to C710 Broadsword-class Heavy Starfighter? I made a mistake when I made it, and I haven't had internet for a while (just got a new modem today) and didn't have a chance to ask. Spartan 501 18:38, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation Spartan 501 17:36, 9 August 2007 (UTC) The Celebrity Deathmatches When will the next fight be written? I look forward to more fights :D! (That, and my characters are in series 2!) (PS; I nominated you for user of the month) Keep up the good work,--117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:34, 9 August 2007 (UTC) K! *cough* pleeaaasseee let my characters survive; you can injure them though...*cough* Keep up the good work,--117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:50, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Oh, and I give you permission to use my newly made weapons; M90-1337 Shotgun, M8-1337 Caseless Sub Machine Gun, M6J-1337 Magnum Sidearm, MA5F-1337 Combat Rifle, and my new armor; M52D-1337 Body Armor. Also, can I have your opinion on them? --'''Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Trouble Go to General Tater's talk page, HE's GOING CRAZY!! Talking to himself, saying the evil O'malley sucks, sending good comments to himself, and the article itself is wrong in like 23 different ways. You should ban him, he said Im a stupid noob, he's acting like some sorta vandal! --Lopez CODEWORD: Dirtbag changing Umm could you cahnge this articles name (Sargeant Maria Wiggin) to Sargeant Maria Corriea CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Just wondering you never got back to me on the inite i sent you can you tell me if you not going to join thanks --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:48, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Just saying the one i sent you is Kingdom of Broken Hearts --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:03, 16 August 2007 (UTC) You have failed me for the last time, Commander *Darth Vader breath (2x)*, the Emperor is most displeased with your lack of....making Ed live! I predicted the whole story, Hank is uh, gonna win, isn't he? -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 23:32, 18 August 2007 (UTC) So your implying Hank will face off against Spartan-117? -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 00:35, 19 August 2007 (UTC) OMG LOOK!!! LOOK THER'ES RULEBREAKERS EVERYWHERE!!! Doing something about it, will be unbelievably useful. The Evil O'malley 16:55, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Article Change Umm, sorry to bug you but me and User:Lordofmonsterisland have two articles of the same thing. Could you please change mine's (M864 A Snow Hogs) name to M850 B Snow Hog? I need it or else it will be deleted, and it is a seperate article than his now, as I have edited it and done all I can. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Actually, scratch that, please just delete. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Iron Uugh dude, this is HALO FANON, and im not done with it yet. user:darth nexes sorry I aplogie for my actions, I just wanted to write halo storys, also I was thinking of stating another HALOWARS, what do you think?-- 02:48, 28 August 2007 (UTC) HALOWARS Just let me tell you what its ae to bout. The story is betwean halo 2 and halo 3, it takes place in the diean system, the ENTIRE system is well guarded by the UNSC. Three planets reside near the center, "Steel", "Metal", and "Sphere". Sphere is home to the UNSC "FLEETCOM", although ONI coverd up the system. It was known as "the impentral fortres" by many UNSC, because it had triuens of nuck mines, hundreds of MAC platforms, and millions of UNSC vessels.-- 03:19, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Yes, a million ships may seam a lot. Also when I said ONI would cover it up I meant so the covenant would not find out until the UNSC created enough vessels to fight the covenant. This story coensides with my own user page story. It starts with the covenant finding of this system, the battle, and the death of the Imperial Admiral by the hands of the chieftain Zeus. I might need help on making this HALOWARS, not now, but some time this week. I have to go now.-- 03:44, 28 August 2007 (UTC) My Article I cleaned up that little bit of mess on the Tuzuku Tazakee article, may his template be removed? -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 03:30, 28 August 2007 (UTC) RE: Withering Heights Dear sir, GPT and I are kinda on-and-off working on a collaborative project to create models of hypothetical H2 maps...we've put a significant amount of thought into them...truely. Hours and hours of discussing weapon spawns, flag placements, firing angles, everything...I can't even expound on the intellectual stuffelz we did. ^^ Withering Heights was rather discarded, although it was one of our protoypes. I'd be glad to chat with you about it. Our current best map is The Eye, a small abandoned, wrecked Forerunner facility hanging over the eye of the Threshold maelstrom. Glad to see you back again! =] Look forward to working with you more! Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 04:44, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :I see from your 2000 forum posts on the Halo Wars Forums where your time's been spent. ;-) I've just become active, just to see to my tremendous disappointment that you've left. Don't give up the fight! =] (check my HWF signature :D) Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 03:09, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::I'd gathered bits and pieces from my browsings, but I'm sorry to hear that the moderators have been so jerkish to ya. On the other note, it's glad to have you back here! If I can help you in any capacity @ HWF, please inform me, and I'll make up my debt to you in whatever way possible. =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 04:50, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :::Already offered whatever Halo knowledge I have to be of assistance to Storm. Awaiting to hear back from him @ HWF. =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 12:29, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:24, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ^_^ Dearest Rot, HWF, is not my neck of the woods alone. You were and still are my first best friend on the forums. That will never change. Hecks, even in your long absence you still are in the Top 10. Congrats =D. A bit late I know, but just tell 'ol UNSC which Mod was the jerk, and I will have a word with them. We miss you, I miss you (tehehe) 0=D ^_^ --UNSC AI 13:53, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Well mate. At least you made it simple. SOLUS= Neutral. Paragon=Bad. Gotcha. So, hows life? :D ^_^ --UNSC AI 14:36, 31 August 2007 (UTC) If they were software problems then I could have simply fixed them remotely. Although I suspect your problems were hardware-related. And ok. SOLUS reclassification: Bad (but not paragon bad) ^_^ --UNSC AI 01:38, 3 September 2007 (UTC) IRC Dear sir, I'd be honored if you could come onto #halopedia sometime the next few days...things to discuss. ;-) Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 01:11, 6 September 2007 (UTC) The Deathmatches I do hope you progress quickly with the fights, not to make you think I am rushing you, but rather because I want to see how my characters fare in their fights. By the way, you're welcome for my nomination of you :D. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:06, 19 September 2007 (UTC) SPARTAN-387 First, Sorry i didnt say anything about my page SPARTAN-387. It was not posted by me. Relentless did it. Number two, I never specified if SPARTAN-387 was a Class 1 SPARTAN. For all you know he could be a class 2 or 3. Chieftain Maccus Rally to the Loyalist Cause 18:14, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Class II and III SPARTAN II's Rot, In order to save my SPARTAN-387 page, I went to the SPARTAN-II Program Page on Halopedia. It states that there was both a class II and III. I dont know how to do out of wiki links so you'll have to find it on your own. Look beneath the list of SPARTAN-II's like Joh, Kelly, Sam, etc... Chieftain Maccus Rally to the Loyalist Cause 11:41, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Dude? First of all... Not a Halo, Takes place after Halo 1,2,and 3, I do know halo cannon..!..! also, it wasnt very nice to make asumptions when my Page IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!! sigh.. im done for now. PAGE:First Battle of Installation 08, Talk:First Battle of Installation 08 Installation 08. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 01:30, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Im sorry if you implied this as an angry message. It was by no intention an angry message. i just want no article of mine to conflict with halo cannon. My Fortress world is smaller than a standard one and does not fire any superweapon. it is just for studing the flood. -þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 12:29, 1 October 2007 (UTC) PS SRY INV Hey admin? soz, but i was a wonderin how do u join a RP, such as the one above this? User:justanothergrunt Just a few typos...--þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 13:13, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Considering That He is labeled G in his Tag for being in his squad. Its kinda hard to edit everything hes in now Unless I can put it as SPARTAN-G89 SPARTAN-089 05:42, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Is it ok if I do the original Idea that many codes have if its in multiple use and have a name next to it. Thats what I've been doing. SPARTAN-089 06:02, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Like what since many of my Spartans have wrong codes and most codes are now taken its pretty hard to change since 300 is the highest possible I guess. And I cant change them to 3rd Spartans since their birthdates. I'm actually considering to leave Halofanon because of the mixups I mean none of the other users were annoyed by the fact my spartans had those codes and were SPARTAN 2s. Still I'm a 50/50 crossroad on leaving and if I do you can delete all my stuff just saying. This all started because I was helping with the SPARTAN-032 case(Considering he rudely deleted the against fanon template and deleted my response.) Anyways just saying this will be hard to edit since many of those spartans that are in Gamma 2 squad are real life friends of mine who enjoy the code they have right now. I know some users who have the same spartan #s are still on but half of them are not and haven't been for monthes so many are hard to reach. And so far my idea is increasing and I might as well make my own site for Gamma 2 and their battles, photos, videos and fan fictions SPARTAN-089 06:33, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Not that many designations left and the ones that are none of my friends would like since it isn't their favorite number or they chose that number the day after halo fall of reach was launched(*cough*me*cough*) Welcome template Hey Rot I was wondering if we could change the welcome template from this: Welcome to Halopedia: the definitive source for Halo information! Please read Halopedia:About where you'll find info on what this site is and is trying to accomplish. Need Help? Visit our section where you can find how to and . Questions? If you've got questions you can post them on the Halopedia Forums. We need all the assistance we can get and have many tasks that we could use help on: *So think you know everything about the Halo universe? Well then you can help clear up Heretic lies from Gospel truth! These articles need proof!! Please add sources or confirm that they are in fact lies told by the unbelievers! *These articles located need to be created! Anyone with the knowledge please kill the RED and create these articles *These articles need links added because they're articles *Check and fix any , and also fix any broken redirects that exist *If you know a lot about Game Types, someone needs to go over and merge, delete, add content to all these Game Stubs. *If a decision has been made in the talk page then merge these articles You can remove these boxes whenever you like. (How do I do this?) Sign Your Edits! - On Halopedia we only sign our edits when posting on the Talk pages. To sign your edit just put the following code after your post -- ~~~~. Then when you press the "Save Page" button Halopedia will convert the -- ~~~~ to YOUR user name and the time and date you posted. to this: Welcome, , to Halo Fanon: the wiki where you can write fanon about the popular halo video game series! Please read Halo Fanon:About where you'll find info on what this site is and is trying to accomplish. Need help? Visit our section where you can find how to and . Questions? If you've got questions you can post them on the Halo Fanon Forums. We need all the assistance we can get and have many tasks that we could use help on: Sign Your Edits! - On Halo Fanon we only sign our edits when posting on the Talk pages. To sign your edit just put the following code after your post -- ~~~~. Then when you press the "Save Page" button Halo Fanon will convert the -- ~~~~ to YOUR user name and the time and date you posted. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:42, 14 October 2007 (UTC) I am glad to hear about the Deathmatches I've been waiting for an awfully long time. I check them nearly every day. (THANK YOU!). Oh, and good to hear that Hank's survived (not that he shouldn't). On a different topic, I'm seen you on the Madness wiki. I have a different wiki account for that. --'Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions' RE: Spartan-089 Err, the thing is, people will start getting confused with my Spartan-089, and another designation, since I have been using 089 for a while now... --Dubtiger 13:29, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, no ideas come to mind... Also, sorry for the late reply - I was busy for a long time. --Dubtiger 16:34, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Madness Combat What's your favorite weapon so far used? I personally like the P90 and the Combat Shotgun. --'Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions' Well the main problem with it is that I am having a bit of a writers block and am not sure what to write. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:26, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Err..Just ignore the previous statement. I have gotten split my squad with 2 covering Hank and 2 capturing the armoury. Feel free to take control of them in your next post. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:08, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Note to Self Ban this IP, since it is the school's IP, and is thus prone to random acts of vandalism. :--216.161.176.111 20:44, 22 October 2007 (UTC)